


Watashi No Tame Ni Odoru (Dance for Me)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [4]
Category: 2018 Winter Olympics - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Olympics, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Texting, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: After the Olympic hype dies down and it’s easier for Yuzuru and Mansai to spend time with each other, Mansai invites him to a small performance of his. Yuzuru has only ever seen him dance on screen, never in person – watching him up close makes him fall in love all over again.





	Watashi No Tame Ni Odoru (Dance for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> please read "Texts From Seimei" and "Anata Wa Watashi No Sho" first! This story follows the events of those two.  
> I really enjoy writing this pair together, please let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks so much for reading :)

Yuzuru breathed in the cool air of the April morning. He rolled onto his side and picked up his phone, smiling at the screen – a smiling Mansai looked back at him, reacting to a kiss that Yuzuru had snuck just as he snapped the selfie. _That was such a fun day,_ he thought. _The last few months have made me so happy… more than winning any medal. Do you know that, Takeshi?_ He felt a warmth grow in his chest as he looked at the screen and remembered why he picked it up in the first place.

 **HY:** good morning, Takeshi.  
**HY:** are you very busy this week?  
**HY:** I’m taking a break from practicing.

He watched the other man’s text bubble and waited patiently for his reply, which came quickly.

 **NM:** I’m actually preparing for a small performance.  
**NM:** come see me, I could use the company.  
**NM:** how long has it been since I saw you last?

Yuzuru smiled.

 **HY:** Almost two weeks.

 **NM:** Two weeks too long, Yuzuru. Come here.  
**NM:** I miss you.

 **HY:** I’ll be on the next train.

 **NM:** How long can you stay?

 **HY:** How long do you want me to stay?

 **NM:** You already know the answer to that, I think.

 **HY:** Meet me at the station, I’ll be with you soon.

 **NM:** Not soon enough.

Yuzuru and Mansai texted each other as the young man readied a travel bag and set off on the train from Sendai to Tokyo. How many times had each man made this trip, back and forth? It’s true – the last few months seemed to have gone by so quickly, that if pressed, it would be impossible for either man to give a correct number. In the beginning, it was difficult – having to sneak around their managers and friends. Brian, of course, knew about them; like a supportive father, he teased Yuzuru often but always let him have time away to spend with Mansai, something he was eternally grateful for.

Even though he had made the trip to Tokyo countless times, Yuzuru could never relax. His leg bounced uncontrollably, and all he wanted was to be on solid ground and collapse into Mansai’s waiting arms. Four hours was far too long! On these journeys, the pattern was always the same; he brought a book that he never even opened, tried to sleep but never could. He always ended up texting Mansai the whole journey. _The weather near Tokyo is so much nicer,_ he mused, looking out the window at the blue sky whizzing by. _Maybe we can go to an amusement park or something._

 **NM:** shall we see who finds who first?  
**NM:** I’ve been waiting aaaaaaages.  
**NM:** your train gets in soon, doesn’t it?

Yuzuru smiled. _I can practically hear your voice whining about it,_ he thought lovingly.

 **HY:** let’s play, Takeshi.  
**HY:** what will the prize be if I find you first?

 **NM:** I will give you whatever you want.

 **HY:** and if I ask for all of you?

 **NM:** then I will gladly give it.  
**NM:** what will be my prize if I win, then?

 **HY:** you know I’ll do whatever you want.

 **NM:** then I hope it’s me that spots you first.

Yuzuru smirked.

The train at last pulled into the station. Not wanting to lose, Yuzuru scanned the platform for a glimpse of Mansai. A little annoyed that he could not immediately spot him from the window, he took his bag and disembarked, looking around him. The milling crowds of people obscured his view, which only made his heart beat faster with anticipation. _Where are you?_ He wondered.

An arm snaked around his slim waist. “I win,” Mansai teased, his voice low and smooth. Yuzuru, startled, turned and faced the older man and resisted the urge to kiss him in public. Instead, he embraced him tightly.

“How did you do that?” Yuzuru laughed. “You appeared out of nowhere!” He sighed into Mansai’s shoulder. _I hate being away from you._

“My darling boy,” Mansai replied, leaning into Yuzuru’s ear, “I’m magic, remember?” they looked at each other for a moment, smiling from ear to ear. “Let’s go,” he said after a moment. “You must be terribly tired from the train journey.” Yuzuru and Mansai shared a look.

“Oh, I’m not tired at all,” Yuzuru smiled devilishly.

*

Only when the sun began to dip in the sky did the men emerge from Mansai’s home at last. Yuzuru didn’t even have a chance to unpack his things before the older man pulled him into his bed – not an unwelcome distraction, of course. But now the two were tired in earnest, and not having any food at home to cook dinner with, they decided to go to the 24-hour mart nearby for supplies. Thankfully, Mansai’s place was in a relatively quiet suburb of Tokyo, and they would not be recognized or disturbed while they were out. The pair walked as close together as they could without causing passers-by to stare; each silently cursing their inability to hold hands. Yuzuru looked up at the dusky sky and noticed the moon peeking from a cotton-candy coloured cloud.

“It’s a pretty evening,” he said at last, voice small.

“Yes,” Mansai agreed, bumping the young man’s shoulder. “Would you like to drink and stargaze with me?”

Yuzuru smiled. “I would love that,” he replied. “I’ve missed you so, these last few weeks. Tell me all about this play you’re doing!” he bumped Mansai’s shoulder back.

“It’s at the Kabukiza in Ginza,” Mansai began as they rounded the corner and entered the shop. “We are doing the _Tsuri-Gitsune_.”

“I think I saw that once, when I was younger,” Yuzuru nodded. “So, are you the fox or the hunter?” He picked up a basket, and they headed over to the vegetables; they had decided to make hot-pot.

“I’m the fox, of course,” Mansai laughed. “The director thought it would be quite clever, and I agreed.” They moved through the aisles together picking up everything they needed, pausing for a while at the packets of ramen – though the Olympic fever had died down, there was still a small cardboard display of Yuzuru in his Seimei outfit on the edge of the aisle, promoting the spicy noodles. “You looked so handsome that day,” Mansai said quietly, so as not to draw attention. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” He linked arms with Yuzuru and squeezed.

“Takeshi, you’re making me blush,” Yuzuru replied quietly, smiling.

“Whatever for, my Little Seimei?” he teased, “don’t you know how very irresistible you are to me?” He scanned the aisle, making sure they were alone. He quickly snuck a kiss to Yuzuru’s cheek, surprising the young man. “Let’s go home,” he added. “I grow hungry.”

Yuzuru gave Mansai a look and understood his unsubtle double meaning. “Yes,” he agreed, “I’m starving.”

*

Back at Mansai’s home, the bags of groceries lay on the kitchen counter and table, forgotten – upon setting them down, Mansai was surprised by an excited Yuzuru, who backed him against the refrigerator and kissed him hungrily.

“Yuzuru,” Mansai breathed between kisses, “what’s gotten into you?” _Not that I mind,_ he thought as he pulled the young man closer and hoisted his legs around his waist, propping him up onto the counter.

“You have,” Yuzuru replied, voice like honey. “Or have you forgotten this afternoon already?” He took Mansai’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

“Naughty boy,” Mansai teased. “whatever am I going to do with you?” He gently tugged at Yuzuru’s shirt, untucking it and slipped his hands underneath, feeling the smooth skin of the younger man’s waist. Yuzuru continued kissing him while undoing the button on Mansai’s jeans, pulling him in closer. Mansai deftly undid the buttons on Yuzuru’s jeans.

Outside the window, evening birds began to sing.

*

“Yuzuru, wake up,” Mansai whispered sweetly into the young man’s ear, gently sweeping aside his tousled black hair. “Are you hungry?” He kissed Yuzuru’s cheek.

“Hmm…?” Yuzuru sighed awake, smiling. Stretching, he extended his arms and invited Mansai to lay his head against his chest. “Shall we make hot-pot, at last?” He stroked Mansai’s hair, curling it in his fingers. “We seem to have gotten rather distracted.”

Laughter.

Hand in hand and both men wearing oversized t-shirts of Mansai’s, they crept into the kitchen, illuminated by the soft moonlight. While Mansai began to separate the ingredients, Yuzuru searched for just the right songs to play. _This is the one,_ he thought, nodding triumphantly.

 _Love... Are you saying we can love each other? I stop your lips,_  
_I close my eyes, and give you a kiss deep in sins._  
_Love... We can love each other. I pierce through the nape of your neck,_  
_I close my eyes, and give you a kiss deep in sins.  
_ _We can never return, that's fine._

  
Recognizing the song almost immediately, Mansai began to sing along. Yuzuru joined in, and they sang softly together side by side, preparing their dinner.

 _Gazing at the midnight, we drink up the wine._  
_Love... We can love each other. It seems I will go crazy with thirst._  
_I close my eyes, and give you a kiss deep in sins._  
_Your scent makes me go mad_  
_Waking in the midnight, I drink up the madness of love._  
_Come here, into my arms. "The darkness over there is bitter."_  
_You are a flickering illusion._  
_Finally, we shall become eternal. "The darkness over here is sweet."  
_ _I pierce deep into you._

 _Your scent makes me go mad_  
_Waking in the midnight, I drink up the madness of love._  
_Come here, into my arms. "The darkness over there is bitter."_  
_You are a flickering illusion._  
_Finally, we shall become eternal. "The darkness over here is sweet."  
_ _I pierce deep into you._

 _Come here, into my arms. "The darkness over there is bitter."_  
_You are a flickering illusion._  
_Finally, we shall become eternal. "The darkness over here is sweet."  
_ _I pierce deep into you._

  
“What a pretty voice you have, Takeshi,” Yuzuru rested his head against Mansai’s shoulder. Mansai smiled and kissed Yuzuru’s cheek.

“I always loved that song,” he replied. “You remembered how much I loved BT.”

“Of course!” Yuzuru bumped hips with Mansai. “I remember everything you tell me.”

“Is that so?” Mansai mused, slipping a hand around Yuzuru’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Do you remember what I told you, on a night just like this, my Little Seimei?”

“Tonight, my love, I will give you the moon,” Yuzuru replied smiling, echoing the older man’s words from months ago, when they first fell in love. “How could I ever forget that?”

Yuzuru took Mansai’s chin in his hand and brought his face close, kissing him.

*

Morning came much too quickly; the warm sun startled the pair awake and left them yawning, wishing for just a few more hours of darkness. Mansai would have to go to the theatre for rehearsal; his performance was in two days’ time. Yuzuru needed no convincing to come with his lover, of course – “I can’t wait to see you dance,” he rested a hand on Mansai’s thigh in the car as they drove to the theatre, “it’s always been a dream of mine to see you dancing in person.”

“Has it really?” Mansai asked, touched.

“I’ve only ever seen your shows online, and on film, of course,” Yuzuru replied. “I’m so excited that you want me there with you today.”

“My darling boy,” Mansai replied sweetly, “of course I want you there with me.” He glanced sidelong at Yuzuru and smiled. “Here we are,” he pulled into the parking lot. “Kiss me once more before we go in.”

Yuzuru obeyed.

*

The theatre smelled like all theatres do; of old books and costumes, and faint memories of tobacco. In the quiet of the private dressing room, “Do you want me to sit in the back?” Yuzuru asked cautiously. “So that I’m not seen?”

“Nonsense,” Mansai shook his head. “Actors are very friendly.” He scanned Yuzuru’s expression and saw the worry in his eyes. “If you would prefer to be a secret audience member, I can show you where to wait behind the stage. I don’t mind.”

“No!” Yuzuru surprised himself. “It’s just… won’t my being here raise questions for you? Brian knows about us and he has been so kind… but your friends here, won’t they wonder?”

Mansai couldn’t help but smile. “You cherub,” he drew the other man in close. “Kyōgen actors are… very understanding of such things,” he made a sly face. _Do you understand what I mean, Yuzuru?_ He wondered. “Besides,” he said reassuringly, “to everyone else, we are simply good friends. Whyever wouldn’t you come to a show of mine? I’ve been to the Olympics to see you.”

Yuzuru thought for a moment, nodding. “I suppose that’s true,” he said after a while. “If you say it’s alright, then I’ll sit in the audience proudly.”

“That’s my boy,” Mansai kissed Yuzuru softly. “Now, help me change into more comfortable clothes, and let’s go out there together.”

“Alright,” Yuzuru agreed, kissing Mansai back. He stood facing the other man and carefully, gently, unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time slipping the sleeves off his slim arms and caressing the soft exposed skin. Mansai grinned from ear to ear, watching the younger man undress him – almost reverently, as though they had never been naked together before.

“Come here,” Mansai purred once Yuzuru had pulled a soft t-shirt over Mansai’s head. Mansai pulled Yuzuru in close and kissed his cheek and down his neck. “How space and time seem to slow down, when it is just you and I alone,” he mused, voice like liquid velvet in Yuzuru’s ear.

“Takeshi…” Yuzuru breathed in sharply as the older man’s hand began to wander beneath his waistband. He grinned at his touch, but shook his head. “Don’t you have to be on stage soon…?” He wrapped his arms around Mansai’s neck and kissed him slowly.

“Kiss me like that again, and I’ll gladly be late…”

*  
“Mansai!” the director embraced him, clapping his hands. “We were going to start without you!” He shared a few words with Mansai before taking notice of Yuzuru. “Who’s this…?” he asked, looking from Yuzuru to Mansai and back again. “Isn’t that… aren’t you…?” He looked to Mansai for confirmation.

“Yes, Hideo,” Mansai rested a hand supportively in the small of Yuzuru’s back, “Yuzuru is a very dear friend of mine, and he’s come to watch the practice. He’s in town for a few days, so he’ll also attend the show. Isn’t that kind of him?” He beamed. Yuzuru bowed deeply, introducing himself.

“What a pleasure!” Hideo bowed in greeting. “It’s not every day an Olympian comes to our theatre!” He turned outward as if to make an announcement to the others.

“Ah, Hideo,” Mansai sensed Yuzuru’s discomfort and stepped in quickly, “could we perhaps keep Yuzuru’s visit between us? He is still handling quite a bit of notoriety, I wouldn’t want this visit to pressure him further. You understand… don’t you?” He held Hideo’s gaze for a moment, and at last a look of understanding flashed across the director’s eyes.

“Of course, Mansai,” he nodded, smiling warmly at them both. “I won’t tell a soul. The others won’t mention it either,” he clapped a hand kindly on Yuzuru’s shoulder. “It’ll be a house secret,” he said.

“Thank you,” Mansai replied. He smiled at Yuzuru. “Yuzuru, why don’t you go on and sit down, we’re going to get started.” Feeling bold, he smiled and squeezed Yuzuru’s hand as they parted ways; the director noticed, but said nothing and smiled, making his way to the stage. Yuzuru bowed slightly to both men and took his place in the audience and settled in to watch Mansai.

Since it was just a rehearsal, none of the actors were particularly done-up; some opted for gentle makeup or to wear their hairpieces to acclimate themselves to the weight of them. Yuzuru sat back in amazement; how graceful everyone was! The last time he’d seen a classical play like this, he was just a small boy. The music was at once foreign and familiar to him, ancient instruments seeming to tug at his heart. He fixed his eyes on Mansai, moving around the stage in his slow, calculated, elegant way – even in just sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, he was handsome. Yuzuru was mesmerized; _is this what you felt like when you watched me rehearse for the first time, so long ago?_ He wondered. _Were you as enamored by me as I am with you, now? How beautiful you look, concentrating so hard…_

Before long, the actors broke for a short rest. Mansai joined Yuzuru in the audience and sat next to him. Yuzuru wiped the other man’s brow with his sleeve, seeing right away how tired he was. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

Mansai shook his head, smiling. “I’m fine, don’t worry,” he replied sweetly. “Our practices are always like this; you’d never know it, but even dancing slowly and moving so little, it actually takes a lot of physical strength.”

“You looked so beautiful,” Yuzuru complimented, “I couldn’t bear to look away.” He rested a hand on Mansai’s thigh. “You make it look so effortless.” Scanning the area to ensure they were far enough away from anyone else, Yuzuru rested his head against Mansai’s shoulder and sighed, contented.

“Tomorrow is the first big show I’ve done in a fair while,” Mansai said after a moment’s rest. “I’m glad I’ll be able to share it with you.”

After a few more minutes of sitting and simply enjoying each other’s company, the director called the actors back to the stage.

“Once more unto the breech,” Mansai said theatrically, groaning as he got up from his hair to make Yuzuru laugh. He squeezed Yuzuru’s hand.

“Break a leg,” Yuzuru smiled back.

*

Once rehearsal was wrapped up, Yuzuru waited in the audience for Mansai to rejoin him – he looked on lovingly as the older man said his goodbyes to the other actors, laughing and wishing each other a good night. Just then, the director called him to the side; Yuzuru leaned forward in his seat, wondering what they were talking about – they looked quite serious. Mansai kept glancing up towards Yuzuru as he and the director spoke; _ah, this is about me,_ Yuzuru realized. _I knew this might cause trouble… perhaps I shouldn’t come tomorrow after all._ He couldn’t see the director’s expression; his back was to the audience. _I wish I knew what he was saying…_

Heart pounding, concerned, Yuzuru kept his eyes fixed on the pair for what seemed like ages; thankfully, the director dismissed Mansai and he made his way up to where Yuzuru sat.

“Shall we go?” Mansai asked casually, smiling. He extended a hand towards Yuzuru.

“What was that?” Yuzuru asked, unable to hide his worry. “Is he upset that you brought me here?”

“Come back to the dressing room with me, Yuzuru. I’ll tell you everything. Don’t worry,” he smiled genuinely. Yuzuru took his hand and stood up, letting the older man lead the way. Back in the privacy of the small dressing room, Yuzuru asked again. “What did you two talk about?”

Mansai slipped off his t-shirt and reached for his change of clothes. “We talked about you,” he replied, voice even. “He just had a few questions, nothing to worry about.”

“Is he upset?” Yuzuru wasn’t very good at disguising his feelings. “I thought you said that the actors would understand.”

“He does,” Mansai reassured, pulling Yuzuru close. “He just wondered if we needed to make any arrangements for tomorrow, to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Arrangements?” Yuzuru was confused.

“Hideo could see that you were a little uncomfortable being recognized,” Mansai continued. “He wondered if you would prefer to watch from backstage, so others in the audience didn’t recognize you.”

“Really?” Yuzuru’s expression changed. “That’s kind of him,” he shook his head. “I thought he might have been cross with you. For bringing me.”

“Oh, my dear boy,” Mansai wrapped an arm around Yuzuru and kissed his forehead. “Hideo understands better than most… what it’s like to live in shadows, always having to hide things about yourself, like this. He simply wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru sighed. “I don’t want to make things difficult for you.” His voice was small, sad. “I don’t want you to have to hide.”

Mansai’s eyes softened; he took Yuzuru’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Don’t you ever think like that,” Mansai whispered against Yuzuru’s lips. “I would give up everything I have… the fame, the theatre, all of it, in a moment.”

“Takeshi, take me home,” Yuzuru kissed him softly. “I just want to be alone with you.”

“Alright, my Little Seimei,” Mansai kissed his cheek. “Let’s go home.”

*

It had become their habit to sit up in bed and stargaze through the window in Mansai’s bedroom; Yuzuru resting comfortably against the older man’s chest, encircled by his long legs. Sighing happily, he tilted his chin up; Mansai kissed his forehead.

“Tell me a story, Takeshi,” Yuzuru asked.

“What kind of story, baby?” Mansai wondered. “Shall I tell you about the first day we met?”

“I love that story,” Yuzuru smiled. “Tell me again.” He shifted position so that he lay next to Mansai, one leg lifted over his waist and curled inwards, like a koala. He kissed at Mansai’s neck, feeling his heartbeat beneath the soft skin.

Mansai thought for a moment. His voice measured and smooth, he began.

“One day, three years ago, my manager called me. She said, ‘Mansai, we’ve just had an interesting request from Hanyu Yuzuru.’ ‘The figure skater?’ I asked. Of course, I knew who you were. You had burst into the world stage like a supernova and become Japan’s favourite son overnight. ‘What on earth does Hanyu-san want?’ I was curious. ‘His coach just called and wondered if you would be interested in a collaboration.’ ‘A collaboration? With me?’ ‘Yes,’ she said. ‘He wants to perform a skating routine based off of the Onmyoji films, and he needs your help.’ Well, I was stunned. This handsome young man wants my help?”

“Were you really that surprised, Takeshi?” Yuzuru’s eyes were filled with stars as he looked on.

“Of course, my love, I was,” he replied, kissing the top of Yuzuru’s head. “I thought about it for less than a day before I called you, do you remember that?”

“I do,” Yuzuru nodded. “I was so happy you agreed.”

“Me too,” Mansai smiled. “Me too.”

“Keep going,” Yuzuru playfully wiggled in Mansai’s arms. “Tell the rest of the story.”

“Alright,” Mansai smiled. “So, you and I spoke on the phone, and set up that meeting. I must admit, I think I was rather besotted with you right from the start. You had come prepared with your designed and choreography, and you looked so nervous. But you held your own, and we got so much done, didn’t we? I hardly had to change a thing, your concepts were already so well done. I was very impressed.” He took Yuzuru’s chin in his hand and looked into his eyes lovingly. “I think, after that first meeting, I already knew I’d come to love you so very much.”

Yuzuru blushed. “I had already loved you for so many years until that day, meeting you for the first time just reminded me how dear you already were to me.” He kissed Mansai softly at first, then deepened the kiss. He gingerly straddled Mansai’s hips and shivered at the other man’s touch, Mansai running his fingers up and down Yuzuru’s bare back.

“Tell me you love me, Yuzuru,” Mansai whispered hungrily in Yuzuru’s ear, sending a shudder of excitement through Yuzuru’s body. “I long to hear my name on your tongue.”

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru said slowly, pressing himself against Mansai’s hips, “I love you.”

“How much, baby?” Mansai purred in Yuzuru’s ear, gently tugging at a fistful of the young man’s hair. “Tell me…” he slipped his free hand beneath the waistband of Yuzuru’s briefs and delicately ran a finger along his length.

“More than anything in this world…” Yuzuru replied, “would you like me to show you just how much…?” he smiled, kissing Mansai deeply. He kissed down his neck and chest, parting the other man’s legs and slipped his hand beneath the fabric of his underwear. Taking Mansai into his mouth, the older man inhaled sharply, arching his back. Encouraged, Yuzuru licked up and down slowly, teasing Mansai and making him moan.

“Yuzuru… ahh…” Mansai’s eyes half-closed with desire, he reached his hand out and caressed the young man’s cheek. “Come here…”

Yuzuru obeyed and crawled back up towards Mansai, who took his face in his hands and kissed him.

*

The morning light bathed Mansai’s room in a soft golden glow; he was the first to wake up, and he smiled when he noticed the bruises that Yuzuru had left on his chest the night before. He touched each one softly, almost reverently, remembering how their desirous cries had shaken the walls of his bedroom.

“Yuzuru, wake up,” he nuzzled Yuzuru’s neck. “Wake up, baby. It’s performance day.” Yuzuru sighed and stretched, pulling Mansai in close for a cuddle as he blinked himself awake.

“Takeshi, make me breakfast,” he said cutely, voice still soft. “Pancakes.”

Mansai laughed and kissed Yuzuru’s cheek. “Coming right up,” he replied. “Kiss me properly before I get out of bed, Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru obeyed.

*

“Are you nervous?” Yuzuru asked, helping Mansai with his stage makeup in the dressing room. Their faces close, it was difficult to resist the urge to kiss. But, it was nearly showtime, and Mansai could not afford to be distracted.

“Not at all,” Mansai replied coolly, unmoving. He looked into Yuzuru’s eyes. “You know the calm feeling before a big performance, better than anyone, Yuzuru.” He smiled. “You’re so gentle,” he commented on how delicately Yuzuru was blending Mansai’s foundation. “It feels nice.”

Yuzuru blushed, suddenly self-conscious. “Don’t say things like that, when I’m so close to you…” he shook his head but was smiling brightly. “How you tease me, when you know I can’t touch you like I want to… you’re due on stage soon.”

Mansai smirked. “I seem to recall that you rather like being teased, my Little Seimei,” his voice was low, almost a sensuous growl. “last night, you quite enjoyed it.”

Yuzuru blushed harder, recalling the noises he himself had made last night, reacting to Mansai’s touch. “Takeshi,” he pouted, “that’s not fair,” he gingerly swung a leg over and sat in Mansai’s lap, facing the older man. “now, are you going to let me finish your makeup, or not?”

“Hmm,” Mansai fought against the spreading warmth in his stomach and resisted the urge to pull the young man closer. “Finish what you started,” he agreed, pointing to his face. “And later, I’ll finish what you started…” he ran his hands along Yuzuru’s parted thighs. Yuzuru shivered at the other man’s strong touch.

“Five minutes!” a stagehand called from the other side of the locked dressing room door.

Both men groaned.

*

Yuzuru took his seat near the back of the theatre, having taken the extra precaution of wearing a hat that covered his eyes from anyone who might notice who he was. The lights went down, and Yuzuru sat forward in his chair, excited for the show to begin.

As soon as Mansai appeared on stage, in his brightly coloured outfit and hairpiece, Yuzuru’s heart stopped. _How beautiful he looks,_ he thought. _He looks like a prince. I don’t even want to blink,_ he thought, _I don’t want to miss a moment._

On stage, Mansai was in his own world. He’s rehearsed the steps and dances probably hundreds of times, so it was nothing new; but tonight, he could practically feel Yuzuru’s loving stare. The thought of being watched by his lover was exciting, but he couldn’t let his imagination run away. He hadn’t been on the stage in some time, instead spending the last few months, years in fact, working on film projects. The stage was a beast of its own, completely different from filming. He loved the rush of it; the real time reactions of audiences, the smell of the theatre. With every step he took and delicate movement of his hands, he rehearsed the moves in his mind like the old pro that he was. The stage lights were blinding; even though he could not see Yuzuru in the audience, he felt his eyes on him, and that made him concentrate even more. _Is this what you felt, Yuzuru? When I watched you skate in Korea? When I watched you win the gold? How proud I was of you… are you watching with the same pride, now? Always look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours. I will never disappoint you._

*

Yuzuru leaned against the dressing room door, bouquet of flowers in hand. Back here, there was not much danger of being recognized, but he still kept his hat on and hunched his shoulders just in case. He looked down the hallway when he at last heard footsteps coming towards him; it was Mansai, still in his heavy starched robes, with a smile plastered to his face.

“Takeshi!” Yuzuru exclaimed, arms outstretched. “You were amazing,” he took a few steps forward and met the other man in the middle of the hallway in a tight embrace.

“You think so?” Mansai beamed, taking off Yuzuru’s hat and ruffled his hair. “Come inside and help me undress, this is heavy!” Locking the dressing room door behind him, Yuzuru carefully placed the flowers on a nearby table. Mansai faced the large mirror and examined his face.

“How handsome you are in period clothing,” Yuzuru grinned, standing next to him and watching him through the reflection. “I always thought you were so pretty with long hair of the era.” Yuzuru began to untie the knots in the sash at the back of Mansai’s complicated outfit.

“Too bad it’s not the fashion anymore,” Mansai mused, “though I am glad that the clothing has evolved. It may be pretty, but it is so uncomfortable!”

“Still, you must have some affinity for it,” Yuzuru continued, “so many of your roles on film have taken place in the old days of our history.”

“I suppose I do,” he replied. “After all, kyōgen is how I started out. Noh and Shakespeare came later.”

“At any rate, I’m glad,” Yuzuru kissed Mansai’s cheek. “If not for that, we may never have met.”

“And that would have been the worst thing in the world,” Mansai whispered, stroking Yuzuru’s cheek. “I cannot imagine my days without you.”

*

At last stepping out into the cool night air and making their way to the car to go home, Yuzuru slipped his hand from Mansai’s aware that there may be cameras. Mansai gave him a confused look.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing,” Yuzuru shook his head. “I just don’t want anyone to see us holding hands. I don’t want to stir trouble for you.”

“Oh, my boy,” Mansai pulled Yuzuru close and hugged him tightly. They were alone; the parking lot was still and only the sounds of night birds could be heard. “Don’t think about such things,” he cooed into Yuzuru’s ear. “There is no one here, now. We do not have to hide.”

“But, Takeshi…” Yuzuru’s voice was small against the other man’s shoulder.

“Let’s go home. Tell me what’s on your mind, baby.” He scanned the parking lot to ensure they were indeed alone, and, satisfied, kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head.

They drove home and did not continue the conversation on the way, deciding instead to sing softly along to old Buck Tick songs together. Mansai knew something was wrong, but he did not want to pry. _I think I know what’s on your mind, Yuzuru. Please do not worry. I will make everything alright._

Mansai unlocked his front door and gently pulled on Yuzuru’s sleeve, guiding him into the house. They settled onto the couch in a comfortable wordlessness and sat in stillness for a while, Yuzuru’s head on Mansai’s shoulder and tracing circles onto his palm. He sighed.

Mansai decided to broach the subject once more. “Come now, my darling. What is on your mind? You were so happy before.” He ran a hand through Yuzuru’s hair and caressed his cheek. Yuzuru managed a smile.

“Takeshi, you mean the world to me,” he began, voice unsure. “I only wish I had the strength to not be so afraid all the time. Aren’t you tired?”

Mansai thought a moment. “I have had to hide my whole life, Yuzuru,” he replied. “I have grown used to the ritual of sneaking around corners and making up stories to please the press. But you,” he kissed Yuzuru’s cheek. “You are young, and it is not something you are used to doing. I can see it all over your face.”

“All I want to do is hold your hand, outside of this house,” Yuzuru sighed heavily again. “Living in Canada, it’s completely different. No one cares. No one bats an eye. Men holding hands and kissing in the street, it’s so commonplace there. Especially in Toronto. I just…” he looked at Mansai searchingly. “I miss it. Even though all of this is new to me,” he wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, “it’s as though, when I’m home in Toronto, I can breathe so much easier, knowing I wouldn’t have to hide.”

Mansai thought for a moment. “You want to move there permanently, don’t you?” he asked, resigned to his fate. His chest felt hollow. _Say you’re not leaving me, Yuzuru…_

“No,” Yuzuru corrected, kissing Mansai softly. “I want you to come with me, at least for a while. I know you can’t leave Japan forever, your career is here. I wouldn’t do that to you, but…” he kissed him again. “I want you to experience freedom with me, at least for a little while.”

“You want me to come to Toronto with you while you train?”

“Please, Takeshi. You’ll love it. I promise,” he looked into the older man’s eyes and smiled. “Please come with me.”

Mansai didn’t have to think it over very long. “Alright, my Little Seimei,” he agreed, kissing Yuzuru slowly. “I don’t have much going on, after the run of this performance. I will come to Toronto with you and stay as long as you will have me.” In the quiet of the night, the pair looked at each other with so much love in their eyes, their hearts could burst.

“Take me to bed, Takeshi,” Yuzuru pressed their foreheads together. “I want to give you all of me, tonight.”

“Come with me,” Mansai took Yuzuru’s hand and led him to the bedroom. He gently pushed the young man onto the bed and straddled his hips, gingerly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Yuzuru did not break eye contact with Mansai even for a moment; he brought a hand up to the base of the older man’s neck and caressed the smooth skin with his thumb while Mansai continued to slowly undress him. He slipped Yuzuru’s arms from the shirt and let it fall to the floor before resting his forehead against Yuzuru’s shoulder and kissed the soft skin there. He knelt down in front of Yuzuru and undid the buttons of his jeans; Yuzuru ran a gentle hand through Mansai’s hair, caressing his cheek as he slipped his jeans from his waist. With one hand, he slid Yuzuru’s jeans off each leg and smiled up at the young man. “How beautiful you are, in the moonlight,” he whispered. Yuzuru bent down to kiss Mansai slowly; he still smelled of heavy stage makeup even though he’d washed his face. Mansai slipped off Yuzuru’s briefs and began to slowly stroke him. Yuzuru threw his head back and breathed in sharply at the touch. Grinning, Mansai took him into his mouth and was spurred on by the satisfied moans escaping the young man’s mouth.

“Takeshi, I cannot take this teasing any more…” he tugged at the other man’s hair. “Come here… fill me…” he pulled Mansai up onto the bed with him and kissed him hungrily.

“Command me, my Little Seimei,” Mansai purred against his neck. “Bind me to you.”

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru breathed, “I need you inside me. Come into me… now…” He tugged at Mansai’s waistband with one hand and clawed at his back with the other.

“Good boy, Yuzuru,” he kissed the young man deeply. Unbuttoning his trousers and slipping them off as he crawled up the bed, positioning Yuzuru beneath him, he brought their foreheads together and parted Yuzuru’s legs. Slowly, gently pushing himself into Yuzuru, he took the back of the young man’s neck and kissed him. Thrusting slowly at first, making Yuzuru squirm with delight, he smiled. “How pretty you look, like this…” Yuzuru’s face felt hot with pleasure and blushed at the sweet words his lover whispered. “But I want you another way…” He pulled Yuzuru up by his arms and sat up on the bed, keeping Yuzuru straddling his hips with him inside. Yuzuru wrapped his arms tightly around Mansai’s neck and kissed him passionately.

“Takeshi… this…” he could barely finish his sentence, moaning with every thrust. “Feels… so good…!” he kissed Mansai’s neck and bit down on the soft skin, knowing that he could cover the bruise tomorrow with stage makeup.

“Come for me, baby,” Mansai purred into his ear, “Show me how much you love me…” he continued to thrust deeper into Yuzuru.

“Takeshi…  I… yes…!” throwing his head back, the young man erupted in a shudder that ran up and down his body.

“Good boy,” Mansai cooed, repeating it with each gentle thrust. He, too, spilled into Yuzuru at last, and the pair held on to each other catching their breath.

“I love you, Takeshi,” Yuzuru whispered against the other man’s lips, kiss-swollen.

“And I love you, Yuzuru. So very, very much.” He took Yuzuru’s face gently in his hands and kissed him; their heartbeats slowed and the bedroom was once again filled with the calm silence of the night, the round moon illuminating their bodies entwined together.

*

*

*

*

Mansai dressed in character:


End file.
